Je t'haine
by Ash EPILLOVE
Summary: Dans l'optique de rassembler les peuples, le lycée de La Push a été dissous. Jacob doit maintenant étudier à Forks. Il déteste Edward. Et Edward le hait. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mère nature y mette son grain de sel?


**CRÉDIT**** : STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Aujourd'hui j'ai été très inspirée, j'ai donc commencé à écrire ma première fanfiction. Une jakeward, ou edcob - appelez ça comme vous le voulez - car à mon goût il n'y en a pas assez et que je suis fan de ce paring. Je m'excuse d'avance des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que j'aurais pu commettre. Je suis à la recherche d'une correctrice, si il en a une dans le coin, je suis preneuse. _

_Pour la récurrence des chapitres, sachez que je carbure à l'inspiration. Donc je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre aussi bien en 2 jours qu'en 2 semaines.  
_

_J'ai classé la fiction en M, car je prévois un lemon, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière._

_Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, c'est ce que me permettra d'améliorer mes écrits. Et si vous avez des idées à me suggérer, je suis ouverte aussi._

_Stop le blabla, place à la fic._

* * *

En ce matin d'hiver glacial, Forks se réveillait doucement mais sûrement. Un léger courant d'air froid circulait librement et de fines gouttelettes d'eau tombaient en abondance sur la ville. En somme, une journée comme les autres venait de commencer. Or aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Le maire de Forks, dans un élan de génie, avait eu la brillante idée de dissoudre le lycée de la minuscule réserve indienne afin de rassembler les peuples – ce qui n''enchantait guère les Quileutes – qu'il jugeait trop divisés.

Le cris de Billy Black résonna comme un aboiement à travers la vieille bâtisse qui lui servait de maison. Faute de réveil-matin, Billy levait son fils chaque matin. Il faut dire que – comme tous les Amérindiens qui peuplaient La Push – les Black étaient des gens très modestes.

En plus de sa santé fragile Billy avait de sérieux problème d'argent. Il n'avait même pas de quoi payer un malheureux réveil à son plus jeune enfant. Celui-ci, maintenant bien éveillé à force d'entendre crier la voix stridente de son père, s'extirpa à contre cœur de la tiédeur de ses draps.

_-Ah, tu es enfin réveillé Jacob, constata le plus vieux des Black._

_-Oui, baya-t-il en s'étirant._

_-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?_ _Tu vas enfin pouvoir suivre des études digne de ce nom, s'enthousiasma Billy. _

Jacob laissa échapper un grognement nasal pour seule réponse. L'idée de se retrouver dans le même lycée que ces suceurs de sang ne lui inspirait rien de sympathique. Mais il se disait qu'au moins il pourrait croiser Bella plus souvent. Car depuis qu'elle sortait avec le glaçon de service, elle passait beaucoup moins de temps avec lui. _**Saleté de sangsue**_, pensa-t-il en finissant d'engloutir son pancake.

* * *

Jacob avait beau être un loup, il n'était pas né d'office avec un grand sens de l'orientation. Il avait réussi à se perdre au moins trois fois dans le lycée de Forks qui n'était pourtant pas très imposant. Si bien qu'il arriva donc en retard à son premier cours de biologie qu'enseignait monsieur Banner. Essoufflé, il toqua à la porte et entra sans se faire prier. Il sourit en apercevant Bella. Mais son sourire disparut vite lorsqu'il aperçu que _l'autre_ sangsue était à ses côtés. La dite sangsue ancra son regard dans celui de Jacob, un rictus mauvais accroché au visage, semblant le narguer. Jacob grogna. S'il avait été sous sa forme animal il aurait sans doute montré les crocs. La voix de monsieur Banner le sortit ses pensés meurtrières :

-_Monsieur Black, vous comptez rester planter ici jusqu'à la fin de mon cours ? L'interrogea-t-il._

Les joues de Jacob empourprèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que toute la classe avait reporté son attention sur sa personne. Il partir s'asseoir à grandes enjambées vers la paillasse la plus proche sous le regard amusé d'Edward qui prenait un malin plaisir à lire les pensées qu'avait le Quileute à son égard telles que : _**Je le hais, je le hais, je hais cette stupide sangsue ! **_

Histoire de le taquiner un peu, Edward passa main dans le dos de Bella sous le regard impuissant de Jacob – qui se situait aux premières loges, juste derrière le bureau commun des deux amoureux – tout en écrivant des notes avec sa main libre. Et le pire, c'était que Bella ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, ce qui agaça doublement l'Amérindien. _**Espèce de... vais le tuer... saleté... ! **_pouvait entendre le télépathe. C'était décidé, ce suceur de sang venait de lancer la hache de guerre.

La sonnerie marquant la fin du cours retentit et Jacob s'empressa de quitter la salle. Il fut cependant retenue par une Bella soucieuse. Edward resta assit à sa paillasse se contentant d'observer la scène en souriant.

_-Jacob, Jacob ! Attends ! JAKE !_

_-Quoi Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? renifla dédaigneusement Jacob en croisant les bras tout en lui faisant sa plus belle moue renfrogné, encore irrité à cause de sa sangsue domestique._

_-J-je, je voulais juste te dire bonjour et te souhaiter la bienvenue par la même occasion._

_-Rien que ça ? C'est tout ce que tu avait à me dire ? répliqua-t-il sèchement, d'un ton qui se voulait mauvais, si ce n'est que ça tu peux repartir avec ton suceur de sang. Laisse moi tranquille Bella._

C'est à ce moment que le fils Cullen décida de s'en mêler. Il s'était levé brusquement. Il attrapa le col du t-shirt délavé du loup-garou et en le plaqua contre le bureau de monsieur Banner, les yeux suintant de haine. Un couinement horrifié s'échappa des lèvres de Jacob lorsqu'il croisa les yeux du vampire. Il se sentait comme paralysé par son regard. Envoûté. C'était comme si seule cette paire d'œil ne comptait en cette instant. Comme si son monde tournait autour de ces deux yeux couleur ambre. Juste _ses_ yeux. Juste_ lui._

_-Tu ferais mieux de lui parler autrement, chien, cracha-t-il haineusement, resserrant son emprise sur le dit canidé en ignorant les plaintes de Bella. _Il était froid_. _Pourtant Jacob avait la sensation de brûler sous son touché. _**Merde, c'est pas le moment de flancher !**_ p_ensa-t-il. _Mais il lui était impossible de faire le moindre geste. Il avait la sérieuse impression que son cœur allait finir par exploser à cause de leur proximité.

-Lâche le Edward, s'il te plaît, ça n'en vaut pas la peine! supplia Bella.

Après un moment de réflexion, le sang-froid le libéra de son emprise, ayant finalement pris la décision d'écouter sa chère et tendre. Il lui réglerait son compte plus tard, et si possible, à l'abri des témoins. Ils quittèrent tout les deux la pièce, laissant un Jacob encore sous le choque de ce qui venait de se produire.

Le vieux Billy avait raison : aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Jacob venait de s'imprégner, et qui plus est, du petit-ami vampire de sa meilleur amie.

* * *

_Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent à cause de la violence de leur baisé pendant qu'Edward soulevait lentement le t-shirt de Jacob. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il senti une main froide malmener son mamelon gauche tandis que la deuxième se perdait dans sa longue chevelure noire. Jacob, lui, se contentait de s'agripper à la chemise de son amant tandis qu'il happait sa lèvre inférieure. La main d'Edward quitta son téton et descendis dangereusement, doucement. C'était une agréable torture. Il déboutonna les boutons du jean du Quileute qui était maintenant à sa merci lorsque... _Jacob se réveilla en sursaut.

Il haletait bruyamment. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage à cause de la transpiration. _Un rêve... c'était juste un rêve. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire, se répéta-t-il pour lui même__._ Jacob se redressa difficilement pour s'asseoir sur son lit lorsqu'il sentit une grosseur anormalement douloureuse au niveau de son entrejambe. **_  
_**

- _BORDEL !_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Lorsque Billy l'avait entendu, il avait accouru - ou plutôt roulé - jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Jacob tira violemment sur sa couverture pour cacher son érection.

- _Tout va bien Jacob ? J'ai cru t'entendre crier._

- _Oui, oui, tout va bien. J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar, dit-il les joues empourprées en repensant à son soit disant cauchemar._

_- Je vois, fit-il avec un sourire en coin, alors je te laisse retourner à tes occupations. _Sur ces mots Billy referma la porte. Jacob aurait juré avoir entendu une pointe d'amusement dans la dernière phrase de son père. Et au risque de paraître paranoïaque, il aurait également juré l'avoir entendu rire derrière la porte.


End file.
